Our Last Hope
by KeepsAwayTheNargles
Summary: What would the wizarding world be like if Voldemort had won the war? In this story I'll explore how Harry met his end, and what the aftermath of that feels like. I'll go on to show how the Death Eaters and Voldemort rise to power. Read on, to find out how wizards will cope.


AN: I wrote this for Round 8 of Quidditch League :) My prompt was to write about what would happen to Hogwarts If Voldemort won the war. My optional prompts were: Revolution, Allegiance, and Time Turner.

Word count: 1,285

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Harry returns from his trip to King's Cross Station. He lays still as a stick after remembering that he's on the forbidden forest floor, being watched by Death Eaters. Voldemort asks someone to check if he is actually dead.

That causes Harry to immediately hold his breath, for if he took just one more he might have panicked instead. With his eyes closed softly, he attempts to fake his own death. The stakes are high and Harry hopes with every cell of his living, breathing body, that Voldemort sends an idiot forward.

Unfortunately, he hears Narcissa's demure voice. "I will."

No one interjects. When she reaches him two fingers rest on his neck, where is pulse beats. She bends down to him and whispers in a rush.

"Draco, is he safe?"

Harry gives the slightest nod of the head. He couldn't imagine anyone noticing it, because Narcissa blocks the Death Eaters view of him. She removes her fingers. Harry can see the instantaneous change of expression. Before her eyebrows knit together in pure, motherly concern, but now she shows nothing but stony, blank features.

She turns and rises. "Dead."

A few heavy seconds pass before Voldemort breaks it with a genuine laugh. Short, and calloused as it may sound, it is one of true victory.

"My Lord, shall I check the boy too?" Bella asks.

Narcissa keeps her stony act, but looks right into Bellatrix's black eyes. That is enough to send a muted message between sisters, one that would accidentally convey her hidden worry. Bellatrix frowns back at her sister wondering why she would lie to the Dark Lord. Its an exchange that passes in a second.

"No need for that, Bella." Voldemort states smooth and coy. He's naive to how powerful Narcissa's Occlumency is when being used at full power.

Narcissa's expression only becomes more conceited. This almost cements her wrongness for Bellatrix, who knows her blood better than anyone else. She steps forward.

Harry sensing someone approaching him, begins to make small movements in order to pull out his Invisibility cloak.

"Look there! The boy, he moves!" Bellatrix shouts.

Harry has no time, the reaction against him is instantaneous. He dodges a hex first then throws the cloak over him. He travels slowly but surely enabling him to move soundlessly. He twists, and ducks his way into the castle. He tries to find his friends, anyone who could help. Obviously the Death Eaters don't want The Order knowing he's still alive, but it's not hard to figure why they're shooting off hexes at 'nobody!'

He sees Molly Weasley stop short of Bellatrix and begin an impromptu duel with her. Harry couldn't be more thankful. On his trail are, Alecto, Rodolphus, and Nott. Harry dodges falling rubble, and dives around large Acromantulas. Everything is in ruin, and there are piles of unrecognizable dead bodies.

Harry checks behind him then smiles at the victory of finally losing the Death Eaters. Five minutes later in the Entrance Hall, Seamus comes running his way unexpectedly jumping right in front of him. It must have looked weird to the Death Eaters that he appeared to rebound on thin air, and this causes the Death Eaters to stalk him again.

Harry knows the Room of Requirement is in use right now for students who are hiding in refuge, so he runs passed it three times. He asks for a safe hiding place and refuge away from death, but the wall stays shut. For a moment, this confuses Harry, but he has no time to dwell on it. The Death Eaters climb the landing behind him, and he faces his advisories with a brave face.

Rodolphus, the burly one raises his wand. Interrupting him, a roaring noise is heard with screaming, and the wall opens up. frightened at what he assumes is Harry's backup, Rodolphus immediately casts a hex upon Harry. He had meant to knock him back into the room and lock him in with his friends, but instead he did the unspeakable.

He cast Harry and his friends back into a room burning with fiendfyre. Voldemort will surely kill him and his whole family for breaking the ultimate rule of leaving Potter to him. It's a sad way to go, and Harry didn't expect the one place he loved, in the end, to betray him this way. His allegiance was stretched too far and his luck ran dry. There was nothing to help him with his final battle, and the boy from the cupboard just wasn't enough.

* * *

The heated battle went on for hours and into the dawn. Little by little, Death Eaters were killing and capturing Order members. Everyone on the Hogwarts side was exhausted and weary to the bone, ready to quit at a moments notice. It is evident that Harry is dead, for he would never allow this to happen. Plus, no one had seen him for hours. Voldemort tortured the information from Rodolphus, who died on the spot after spilling his secret. The anger flared bright, and hot, and nothing lived while standing in Voldemort's path.

He killed McGonagall which was the saddest of all deaths. She died nobly, not letting Voldemort see her frightened. She rebelled like a true model of Gryffindor. Her last words being, 'Wizards will never bow to a snake like you!"

He took up Dumbledore's throne and sat while the war took place. Most of the students fled after McGonagall's death. When it was finished, Voldemort stood in the middle of the decimated courtyard and raised his arms in triumph.

Three months later a revolution of the very worst kind came to pass. Voldemort visited the children who were to attend Hogwarts next year, and tortured the parents. The deal is either be tortured until they make an Unbreakable Vow promising attendance, or use a time turner to torture them again. That's how the children are forced to attend against their will. The Ministry is run by Death Eaters that under no circumstance, will lay down any law to stop the horrible things from happening. Their main goal is to brainwash every main media outlet into displaying Pure blood supremacist morals.

In Hogwarts these days you will learn, Dark Arts, History of Curses, Transmutation, and Dueling Class. For the latter, it's not uncommon for children to die. If anyone rebelled, or tried to cause resistance, students would be made to work in the kitchens like a slave for a month. They are not starved to the point of collapse, but just enough so they can't physically fight back. It's a very dreary and bleak existence to live under Voldemort's reign. Over time, it will be hard to forget what it's like to be happy and feel love, and know that there is hope. In the end, the decision to let go and follow through with every evil command, is up to the student. Some are not strong enough mentally and find their breaking point, which causes then to rampage and kill other students. When this happens, Voldemort personally invites them into his army.

It's a dog eat dog world now, and everything isn't what you used to know. Every student fights for being in Voldemort's army. It's the top tier, you get meals and advantages. Like, being able to use a time turner every once in a while, skipping through punishments and detentions. Things like 'Prefect' and 'Head boy' are gone, but not extinct. Voldemort has his own version, where you are allowed to _be_ the torturer. Do you know how difficult it is to watch your own classmates writhe under curses? They're main goal is to make Hogwarts feel as much like Hell that's possible.

This is the aftermath of the second wizarding war and the story will live on in the depressed hearts of its it's escaped survivors.


End file.
